Let's Get It On
by EmpressGalaxia
Summary: Tenchi is an overwhelmed guy, but a guy nonetheless...and when he daydreams in class, three guesses what he thinks about. >^..^


****

Let's Get It On

A Fanfic by EmpressGalaxia

__

Tenchi is a guy. He's a very overwhelmed guy, but a guy nonetheless. And if the male writing on this site is any indication, most guys have very dirty thoughts (though my thoughts occasionally make me_ blush). This is quick and thrown together, meaning it probably won't be very good (I didn't even proofread)._

So much not owning, I am in negative ownership. Imaginary numbers of ownership. Pi r squared ownership.

Tenchi felt his eyes crossing. He was really bored. He hated math, and was glad Washu was in the house to do his homework for him (though the price was an hour of being a guinea pig). His teacher droned on, making the very boring logarithm lesson more boring by the second. 

He sighed and told himself he should be thankful he could still be bored in life. That morning, an alien princess and a demon-pirate had attacked each other for his love. Again. They had done the same last night, and the night before, all the way back to the first time he had met them. Not only that, but he had a purple-haired baby daughter (though he was still a virgin - try explaining _that_ to visiting family), two members of the Galaxy Police who were constantly in and out of the house, a 20,000 year old genius (who chose the form of a child) living in his broom closet, and another alien princess (who would soon be a goddess) living with him. That didn't even include the rabbit/cat/girl thing that could turn into a spaceship. And they vied for his love and attention.

He sighed again and rested his head on his hand. Sooner or later he would have to choose one as a romantic interest. He cared for the women intensely, to the point of risking his life for any one of them, and picking one would inevitably lead to battles and broken hearts. 

But that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize.

Letting his eyes stare off into space, his mind games began...

Gentle strains of classical music filled the air as Aeka approached him. She wore a soft silk nightgown that clung to her supple curves as she moved. He held out his hand, beckoning her to him, to his bed. A soft palm pressed against his, and she yielded control to him. He laid her down onto the bed as if she were made of glass, rolling next to her. "Lord Tenchi, I love you," she whispered into his mouth as they kissed. 

"I love you, too, Aeka," he replied, rolling his hands down her back. Her nimble fingers lifted at the hem of his shirt, delicately pulling it off of him. Her lips brushed the nape of his neck, and he pushed the straps of her gown off of her arms. His hands traced her outline until they reached her breasts, where Tenchi--

"Masaki! The answer, if you please!" his teacher announced to the class, giggling at him. 

"The, uh, the answer, sir?" Tenchi stood up and looked at his homework. He didn't even know where they were in class. "Uhm, natural log of x?" he guessed.

"Correct, Masaki. But if you truly are paying attention, please look like it."

He sat back down, letting the breath he had held in out. _Thinking about stuff like that in class, what are you trying to do?_ he asked himself. _You're already turning into your father..._

Tenchi squinted at the board, trying to catch up, but soon enough, his mind drifted...

"Barry White's Greatest Hits" played over the stereo they were listening to. Mihoshi and Tenchi were alone on the roof, sipping sake and enjoying the summer air. Mihoshi wore a soft pink cotton dress that went down to her ankles, making her look very feminine. Blonde, blue-eyed, and buxom, she was already an ideal, but the night, the music, and the alcohol made her look even better.

"I think I should go back in. I have to patrol tomorrow," she said sadly, getting up to leave. Tenchi stood up with her, to give a courtesy bow. However, Mihoshi being Mihoshi, she tripped over a roof shingle. He tried to catch her, but she had enough momentum that he fell back onto the roof with her, Mihoshi on top. Their lips touched. "Oh, Tenchi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"

She was cut off as Tenchi gave her another kiss. "I love you, Mihoshi. Be with me, right now and forever."

"But I am with you, Tenchi...Oh, like that. I thought you'd never ask, my love!" She kissed him, and they rolled along the rooftop.

Tenchi shuddered. _Was that a _fantasy_? All the femininity in the house must be wearing off on me,_ he thought. _Soft pink dresses and love on a rooftop. I'm losing it._

He put his pen to the paper, determined to take notes and stop thinking about the women. He got enough of them at home, and school time meant thinking about school. But before long, he lapsed again.

Washu raised a coquettish eyebrow at him, licking her lips.

Tenchi shook himself out of his reverie. Something about that wasn't right.

_Adult_ Washu raised a coquettish eyebrow at him, licking her lips. She sauntered over to him, shaking her hips with each step. She bent her head down and kissed him full on the lips, each savouring the other's taste. "I want you, my Tenchi. You know I want you."

"I want you, too, Washu," he replied, nibbling on her neck.

"Ah, ah, ah...call me Little Washu," she whispered into his ear before flicking it with her tongue. 

Tenchi moaned. "Whatever you say, Little Washu." He reached out an arm, knocking everything she had on a lab table to the floor, before picking her up and sitting her on it. He ripped off his shirt and threw it into a dimensional pocket his lover had quickly opened. He ran his fingers through her long red hair, removing its purple tie and letting it fall free. He unbuttoned her red vest and white shirt and ran teasing kisses down the centre of her torso, her hands running through his hair. 

He reached her belly button and ran his tongue around the hem of her skirt. "Please, keep going, my Tenchi," she pleaded.

"Whatever you say, Little Washu," he replied, tugging off the offending piece of clothing. He continued his kisses downward, right to her-- 

"Earth to Tenchi!" Amagasaki waved his hand in front of his friend's face. Irritably, Tenchi turned to his classmate.

"What?"

"You looked like you were daydreaming."

"I _was,_" Tenchi replied. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd tell you that." He took notes, turning his attention to the blackboard.

"Great." Tenchi rubbed the corners of his eyes, turning to his other side and looking out the window. A glint in the sky told him that Kiyone and Mihoshi were patrolling. Well, Kiyone was patrolling, and Mihoshi was snacking or watching TV. Kiyone was a strong and dedicated woman like that...

Soft rock faded in through the window as Kiyone and Tenchi, embraced in a deep kiss, burst in through his bedroom door. Tenchi guided them to his bed, onto which they landed with a few squeaks from the springs underneath. He ran his hands through her pockets, pulling out her weapons and anything else that was poking him. She, in her Galaxy Police uniform, ran her hands up his back and over his arms, pushing them over his head towards the bedpost. From seemingly out of nowhere, she whipped out a pair of handcuffs and snapped his hands in place around the post. 

"You, Tenchi Masaki, are under arrest for being a very naughty boy!" she hissed, lying on top of him.

Tenchi kissed her and said, "Hey, you didn't give me a chance to do anything naughty..."

Kiyone kissed the sides of his neck. "Well, actually, I'm framing you for naughty things done by me. Hope you don't mind?"

"I won't mind as long as you're my warden..."

She laughed. "Don't worry about prison...I'll make sure you get off," she whispered into his chest. She pulled off her top and threw it against the wall. "But first, you better show me some good behaviour."

"Yes, ma'am," he grunted as she bit lightly on his upper arms. He rocked his hips towards her.

"No, no, no, Mr. Masaki. That's _very_ naughty. You're just going to make this last longer for yourself if you continue to act like that. Mr. Masaki? Mr. Masaki? Mr. Masaki!"

"Mr. Masaki!" Tenchi's math teacher yelled, inches away from the pupil's desk. 

"Oh, what do you want, now?" Tenchi impatiently replied. "I mean, uh, yes, sir?"

"Tenchi Masaki, is it too much to ask to have you pay attention in class today?"

"Yes, sir, I mean, no, sir. I'm sorry. I'll pay attention now." He sat up straight in his desk and arranged his notes as to look studious, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good. Glad to hear it." The teacher returned to the front of the class, and Tenchi leaned back in his chair. He really had to pay attention. He really had to pay attention. He really...

"You mean it, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked incredulously. "You love me?"

Tenchi grinned boyishly. "Yeah. I finally realised I love you."

They kissed again. Ryoko pulled back and whispered, "Tenchi, you know how I would like to show you my love, and, well...now that you love me, too, I was wondering if...you know..."

"Ryoko, I've wanted to make love to you, too, for so long. Let's go to my room."

"Oh, Tenchi!"

The pair kissed, and Ryoko transported them to a room she had spent so much time dreaming about: Tenchi's bedroom.

They fell onto his bed, kissing, and Tenchi removed his shirt. His hands moved to Ryoko's dress, but she backed away. "Tenchi...I've dreamt about this for so long, I want it to be perfect. Can I go back and...get more comfortable? I'll only be a second, I promise."

Tenchi smiled. "Of course."

Ryoko was right, and in that second, she returned in a red teddy with black trim, carrying a whip and a box full of strange toys, many of which Tenchi was sure were extra-terrestrial. Ryoko pulled off his pants and instructed, "Bend over!" She whipped him once, yelling, "What's my name, bitch?!"

"Ryoko!" Tenchi cried in ecstasy. He opened his eyes to see the class and his teacher staring at him.

"Mr. Masaki, is there any medication you're on that you've missed today?"

Tenchi shoved his blushing face into his hands to discover that he had a nosebleed as well. "I'm sorry I'm so disruptive. I'll be fine for the rest of class, I swear."

The bell signalling the end of class rang. "Well, I don't think we'll find out if that's true or not, Mr. Masaki. You have detention with me next Tuesday."

"Yes, sir," he sighed, leaving the classroom.

He fell into his desk for physics, which he held in only slightly higher esteem than math. Mrs. Yoshimuta droned in the same way as his math teacher, too. He closed his eyes, preparing for his usual nap. _Sasami's a sweet girl, but she's so young. I think of her as more of a little sister than a love interest or a great-aunt, even. _

But Tsunami was kind of hot...maybe if she stays here for a few years...

Tsunami gave Tenchi a gentle kiss on the lips. "How would you like to reach a higher plane of consciousness, Tenchi?" she asked, mischievously raising an eyebrow. 


End file.
